Les Cayes
Les Cayes ''(Kreyol: Okay)'' is a port city and chief commune of Les Cayes Arrondissement in the Southern department on the Carribean Shore of Haiti. In 1815 the South American liberator Simón Bolívar visited the port to accept Haitian arms and a contingent of troops to aid him in his fight against Spain. , Haiti]] About At the time of the Spaniards, the town of Les Cayes was called Salvatierra de la Sabana, (English: "the land saved from the waters"). The current plan of this city is no different from that established in 1786 by the engineer Philipeau. The municipality has eight communal sections. The city is coastal and the communal sections are inland. The dominant terrain of the commune is the plain and its climate is warm. Its inhabitants call themselves Cayen. In 1998, the Cayes population was 146 422 inhabitants and that number did not change much in 2015. For an area of 334.3 km2, its density was 438 inhabitants/km2. ]] Economy At the level of the economic and financial infrastructure, the municipality has ten hotels, four pensions, 11 restaurants, two banks, a Caisse populaire and twelve marketing cooperatives. Trade, crafts and industry are the predominant activities of the commune. The commune of Les Cayes is better equipped with economic establishments than the other communes of the department. There are five gas stations, two private morgues, 12 pharmacies, 6 Photocopy services, ten Beauty Studios, and three dry cleaning, amongst others. ]] Infrastructure Education The Ministry of the National Education for Youth and Sports is represented in the commune of Les Cayes by a departmental office. Twenty six kindergarten, several primary schools and several secondary schools were inventoried in the municipality. In addition, there are four technical and vocational schools, seven Literacy centers, universities and higher accounting, secretarial and informatics schools. ]] Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population has been represented in the commune by a departmental office for twenty-seven years. The municipality of Les Cayes is well equipped with sanitary facilities, there are three hospitals, a health center without a bed, a sanatorium and five clinics with a very varied staff. Utilities With regard to water resources, the municipality has four rivers, 60 springs and a lake. From the capture of some sources, the CARE and the Evangelical Baptist Mission of South Haiti has endowed the commune with artesian wells and public fountains (equipped with taps or pumps). The city and most of its communal sections are electrified. ]] Security With regard to administrative and judicial infrastructures, the commune of Les Cayes has a court of appeals, a peace court, a public prosecutor's office and a civil court. There is a National Police office d' Haiti (PNH), two civil status offices and one prison. Culture Religion More than 100 churches (temples and chapels included) were counted in the Commune of Les Cayes. The prevalent faiths are Catholic, Bishops, Baptist, Adventist, Pentecostal, Church of God, Jehovah's Witness, and the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Organizations Six political parties are represented in the municipality in addition to the 31 Popular organizations, four peasant groups, four Women's groups, seven non and two international organizations that have been listed in the municipality. Comunication The city is equipped with telephone service. There are ten radio stations and three television stations in Les Cayes, there is no newspaper/magazine. Leisure ]] The municipality has three libraries, three theatres, three movie theatres, and no museum. Sports practiced are football (soccer), basketball, athletics, volleyball, cycling and tennis. Three night clubs and Seven Gaguères have been inventoried in the municipality. There are also five public place and one historic place. The monuments and sites of the commune are of colonial, historical and natural types. The City of Les Cayes remains important in the history of the Republic of Haiti. It should be noted that Les Cayes is also the homeland of many Chiefs of State: Charles Hérard Ainé (Haque River), Lysius Félicité, Salomon Jeune, Michel Domingue, Boisrond Canal and Antoine Simon and, the composer of the song Haiti, darling, Othello Bayard. Lc2.jpg Lc3.jpg|Monument Les Cayes LC4.jpg Lc5.jpg Lc6.jpg Les Cayes space.jpg|Les Cayes, Haiti Lc118.jpg|Les Cayes Lc101.jpg|Les Cayes, Carrefour Aurèle Lc102.jpg|Ville des Cayes Lc103.jpg|Les Cayes 2010 Lc104.jpg|Guy Otel Lc106.jpg|Pupils in their class at the École Nationale Charles Lassègue in Les Cayes, Haiti. Lc107.jpg|High school students Lc108.jpg|High school students in the computer lab; Les Cayes, Haiti Lc109.jpg|Boys play football (soccer) in the schoolyard lc110.jpg|Girls from the Cambry school; Les Cayes, Haiti lc113.jpg|New Hospital of OFTAMA in Les Cayes lc115.jpg|Les Cayes – equipped with a Brigade.https://minustah.unmissions.org/les-cayes-%E2%80%93-equipped-brigade-police-bikes Lc116.jpg|Southwestern city of Les Cayes, Haiti Lc121.jpg Lc123.jpg|Residential area of Les Cayes Lc124.jpg|Les Cayes Botanical Garden Lc128.jpg|Bus to Port-au-Prince $10 Lc126.jpg|Bus ticket Lc125.jpg|Bus station ]] Neighborhoods Category:Les Cayes Arrondissement Category:Sud, Haiti